The goal of the Developmental Research Program in the Mayo Clinic SPORE in Ovarian Cancer is to support innovative, scientifically sound research projects from which findings can be translated into clinically relevant intervenfions that will reduce the burden of ovarian cancer. The Developmental Research Program will 1) foster innovafive laboratory, populafion, and clinical study proposals that have strong translafional potenfial; 2) encourage and support interdisciplinary collaboration in translational research in ovarian cancer; and 3) generate new hypotheses that can be tested in larger scale research projects or clinical trials in ovarian cancer. The Developmental Research Program will provide $200,000 annually ($100,000 from the SPORE and a matching $100,000 from Mayo) to support four meritorious projects each year. Depending on the progress on a given project, there will be the possibility of a second year of support. The Developmental Research Program will ufilize a defined process to call for applicafions on an annual basis and to review submissions, ufilizing the expertise of the Internal Scientific Advisory Committee and other experienced investigators as needed. Criteria for selection will include: the likelihood that the work will impact major challenges in ovarian cancer, scientific merit, originality, translafional potential, quallficafions of the key personnel, and interactivity. It is anticipated that support of pilot projects through this program will generate new hypotheses that can be addressed in exisfing SPORE-sponsored projects or through peer-reviewed external grant support. Brief descriptions of several potenfial developmental research projects are included to demonstrate the depth and breadth of ongoing research in ovarian cancer at Mayo Clinic